


Concencus

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do all the Doctors think of River?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concencus

**Author's Note:**

> (Author's Note: It's best to read this with each Doctor's different voice in mind.)

It was one of those times when all the Doctors met, they'd established "Contact" to bring all of themselves up to speed, but, somehow, the subject had drifted onto River. It was probably 11's fault.

 

One: She's quite a lively girl...

Two: Spry...

Three: Energetic...

Four: Mad...

Five: Rash...

Six: Outrageous...

Seven: Crafty...

Eight: Determined...

Nine: Annoying...

Ten: A Know-it-All...

Eleven smiled in his head, nodding at the cantankerous voices. "I'm glad we all agree...

 

"She's perfect for us."

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below._


End file.
